1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical bed apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for moving a person laid on a bed to other place such as a bath, a lavatory, a wheeled chair, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a medical bed apparatus used in a hospital or an old-age home for hanging a patient who cannot move by himself by a hammock and moving him to a bath or a lavatory near a bed.
However, when a patient is carried in a hammock and hung from a bed or laid down on the bed, the neck, waist, knees, etc of his body are loaded to feasibly suffer from a pain.